


No talento

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [9]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Aun con el sabor agrio y la textura extraña Clark solo asintió un tieso “sí” con la cabeza viendo a Conner meter su pequeña mano en la bolsa de tela que su madre le dio para guardar sus juguetes y sacar otra “galleta”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	No talento

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esta leyendo una historia sobre destiel, porque la serie rompió mi corazón y me vino esta idea a mi cabeza, es cortita, pero estoy trabajando en otra que espero les guste n.n.  
> No estoy muy segura si escribí a Conner cocinando en esta serie, pero si es así me disculpo de ante mano por la contradicción, simplemente me gusto mucho esto y me divirtió escribirlo.

Clark debió de haber pensado que esto era una señal de lo que le deparaba él futuro, debió de haberlo sabido sobre todo cuando mordió la sustancia pegajosa, extraña y asquerosa que, aunque no podía vomitar, estaba seguro de que lo haría, permaneciendo, aun así, con esa sonrisa ganadora de Superman.

Ahí, ¿ven?, si antes Clark no merecía una medalla como el mejor padre del mundo ahora si lo hacía.

“Yommi” solo con un tono estrujado tragando y definitivamente, no pensando en que rayos se había tragado.

Solo masticar y tragar, nada muy complicado...hasta ahora. Sin embargo su hijo de cinco años lo miro maravillado con las estrellas brillando en sus ojos y Clark sabia que definitivamente debía de tragar lo que había en su boca.

“¿Te gusto papá?” pregunto emocionado.

Aun con el sabor agrio y la textura extraña Clark solo asintió un tieso “sí” con la cabeza viendo a Conner meter su pequeña mano en la bolsa de tela que su madre le dio para guardar sus juguetes y sacar otra “galleta”

“Hijo, ¿estas seguro que tu madre también comió de estas?” pregunto inseguro alejando un poco la cabeza cuando Conner le tendió otra gallera directamente a su boca con un “ahh” muy similar a lo que hacían Lex y él cuando le daban de comer en tono juguetón.

“Sí, mamá comió muchas” respondió despreocupado a lo que Clark suspiro pensando en cómo Lex aguantaba tanto, abriendo la boca y metiéndose la galleta justo a tiempo que su pareja se asomaba por la puerta para congelarse en seco mirando el rostro de Clark.

“Clark…¿Qué te estas comiendo?” pregunto lentamente a lo que respondió algo inelegible siendo salvado por Conner que respondió un simple “mis galletas” y claro sintió que se iba a enfermar cuando vio la tez de Lex aclararse unos tonos, parpadear, y abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces.

Esto no predecía nada bueno.

Aclarándose la garganta el omega le indico a su hijo que ya estaba listo el avión de juguete que se había roto una hora atrás, haciendo que Conner se levantara con rapidez y corriera con sus piernas cortas hacia la habitación a la vez que Lex se acercaba a Clark para mirarlo preocupado.

“Se que te has tragado bombas Clark, pero no creo que sea necesario llevar a tal extremo el juego, no creo que Conner se enoje si finges que te lo comes” tranquilizo con mirada cálida y Clark escupió la masa extraña aun lado para mirar incrédulo al omega exigiendo saber a qué rayos se refería con fingir cuando Conner le dijo que se lo había comido.

Lex puso los ojos en blanco.

“En juego Clark, fingí pegarle una mordida, por supuesto que no me lo voy a comer, es una mezcla de masa de moldear, purpurina y pintura” explico viendo la mirada de Clark abrirse en pánico mientras que la de Lex se transformaba en una expresión de incredulidad “no me digas que en verdad pensaste que me había comido eso” comento divertido a lo que Clark soltaba un “creo que me enfermare” muy lastimoso seguido de una carcajada de Lex.

Con los años transcurriendo Clark descubrió que el talento para la cocina de su hijo no cambiaria en lo absoluto, Conner tenia la paciencia para aprender idiomas, pero no para el arte de la cocina haciendo moffins desinflados y tartas quemas que miraría con frustración negando que nadie probara su patético intento de cocina.

Años más adelante, un alfa rubio comería esos moffins como si nada y se ganaría el respeto total de Clark, pero eso era otra historia.

Nunca diría esto en voz alta, pero su hijo definitivamente no tenia talento para la comida.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco como siempre todos sus comentarios, y me disculpo si me salte alguno, prometo ponerme al día con ellos :)  
> Besos <3


End file.
